


School Project

by mostlysherlock



Series: Sherlock X Reader [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable Sherlock Holmes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, But it's the solar system!, Childhood Friends, Cute Sherlock Holmes, Friendship, Fun, Gen, High School, Holmes Family, Painting, School, Science, Solar System, Teen Sherlock, Teen Years, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlysherlock/pseuds/mostlysherlock
Summary: The door snapped open and Mycroft poked his head out."Ah, at last. Had it suddenly dawned on the two of you that it's probably a bit too late toget startedon that project of yours?"________________________________________________That time when Sherlock pretended to delete the fact that the Earth goes around the Sun.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes & You, Sherlock Holmes/Original Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/You
Series: Sherlock X Reader [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862491
Kudos: 39





	School Project

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Eva_Mary39 on Wattpad  
> Thank you so much for your request and all your positive comments that kept me going! :)

You waited patiently after ringing the doorbell. This was the fifth day you'd visited the Holmes household this week. Sherlock and you were partners for the upcoming science fair and had decided to do a project together. It was fair to say that the two of you had done _absolutely nothing_ productive over the last four days. You just visited Sherlock everyday, and the two of you spent the whole afternoon goofing around, waltzing, and eating crisps, although not necessarily in that order.

Your thoughts were interrupted when the door snapped open and Mycroft poked his head out.

"Ah, at last. Had it suddenly dawned on the two of you that it's probably a bit too late to _get started_ on that project of yours?"

You smiled. _Typical Mycroft._

Someone pushed him away from the door hastily and pulled you in.

"Leave her alone, Mycroft. Come along, (Y/N)."

You quickly apologised to Mycroft as Sherlock dragged you upstairs to his room. You hopped over the huge mess of papers, paint, cardboard, and wires that laid on the floor. You two were planning to make a model of the solar system, using motors to make the planets rotate and revolve.

"I guess it's about time we got started," Sherlock said after a dramatic pause.

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

"So, I was thinking," he threw a bouncy ball at you, "you could start painting the planets, while I," he picked up a huge cardboard sheet, "paint this to look like space."

"Sure."

"Or the other way around?" He looked concerned.

"No, no, that's fine. I'm on it!" You smiled. "Also, let's add Pluto too, shall we?"

"What?! No!!"

"Why not? Sher-"

"(Y/N), Pluto was stripped of its planet status and reclassified as a dwarf planet in 2006. I thought you, of all people, should know that."

"Poor thing. I feel bad for Pluto. Dwarf planet and all that, why should that stop us from adding it to this project? I mean, it still exists!" You shrugged, trying to make a point.

Sherlock just shook his head in disappointment. "Do whatever you want. You'll be the one explaining to whichever teacher asks us why it's there."

You'd finished painting Mercury, Venus, Earth, and Mars when there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Holmes entered. "I'm going down to the store. Anything you kids want?"

"Ginger nuts." Sherlock said.

"Nothing." You smiled.

"She does, actually. I think she'll like custard creams, don't you, Mummy?"

"Custard creams for you, then (Y/N), anything else?" She smiled at you.

"Well, actually, I don't-" You began.

"-and Jammy Dodgers." Sherlock interrupted.

Mrs. Holmes left after you and Sherlock had argued about whether Jammy Dodgers or Bourbons were better, making a mental note to buy _both_.

You looked at the four planets you'd just painted and sighed, tired already. Sherlock had painted the entire board black, and was waiting for it to dry before applying a second coating.

"I _still_ don't know why we're doing this primary school project in high school when we could do _much_ more relevant things."

"It's for a _primary_ school science fair, Sherl. It's for the _primary school kids_ to understand the solar system, that's why."

"...still irrelevant. So we're teaching them that the Earth goes around the sun, so what?"

"...they should know that."

"Doesn't matter if they do."

"It matters! Besides, you know it."

"It shouldn't matter if I do. In fact, you know what, I'm deleting it. _Right now._ " He shut his eyes.

"You can't delete things!" You laughed.

Sherlock just shut his eyes tightly and pretended to concentrate.

"Sherlock, _stop_! This is- this- this is not funny!" You said between giggles, while pulling his elbow.

Sherlock cracked a smile at your laughter and his antics, too, but quickly hid it.

"I've deleted it." He said, his face deadpanned.

"Deleted what?" You giggled, playing along.

"Hmm, I don't remember, now that I think of it." He put his hand under his chin and pretended to think.

"Let me guess, that the Earth goes around the sun?" You raised your eyebrows and mocked.

"Wait, what? It does?!" He acted astonished.

You giggled and soon enough, both of you erupted in a fit of laughter. That's as when Mrs. Holmes walked in and looked at you two, utterly confused and genuinely a bit concerned. She kept the packets of biscuits between the two of you.

"Mrs. Holmes! Thank-" you began laughing again. "y-you sooo-"

"Thanks, Mum-" Sherlock began but you laughed loudly over his voice and Mrs. Holmes just smiled and walked out, shaking her head.

Sherlock tore open the packet of Custard Creams and placed one in you mouth, before eating one himself.

"Okay, so I'll paint the other planets right now." You began.

Sherlock nodded.

"And then the rings."

Sherlock frowned in confusion and tilted his head as he bit into his biscuit.

"Uh, Saturn's rings. And I guess Uranus and Neptune too, no wait-" you Googled it, "hang on, Jupiter has rings too?!?!"

Sherlock just raised his eyebrows and dismissed the fact.

"Meanwhile, _you_ -" You pointed at Sherlock and he nodded, biting into his next biscuit.

"Paint another layer of black, and then search for stones or rocks or pebbles or something for the asteroid belt."

Sherlock nodded again, looking bored and sleepy.

It was late in the evening when you'd finished painting and began fixing everything onto the board.

"Okay, so the _sun_." You said dramatically, fixing it in the dead centre of the board.

"No- wait! Stop!" Sherlock grabbed your hands, pulling you back by the elbows.

"What? What did I do? What's wrong?" You panicked.

"T-the sun. The sun's at the centre?! Like... all this... goes around- the- the s-sun???" Sherlock asked between giggles.

You looked at him with the most serious face you could manage, before throwing a pillow at his head.

Sherlock snorted and shrugged. " _May have deleted that_ ," he joked.

Together, you fixed all the planets in their places and glued rocks for the asteroids.

"Now for the motors." You said, lifting the board and pointing at the space underneath.

Sherlock shook his head.

"What?" You asked.

"Nothing. It's just. You don't really need to demonstrate that, I suppose. They can understand themselves that the planets move."

"You were the one who just said this project is irrelevant for a high-schooler!"

"It is."

"Yeah, well it won't be if we make them move! It'll be cool, come on, Sherl, you know it!"

"Yeah, but we're out of time." He looked at his watch.

"Let's just do the Earth then."

"And leave kids to think that the Earth is the only planet that rotates and revolves, while all other planets in the solar system are stuck in a perpetual state of stillness? _No_."

You looked at him with puppy eyes.

"O-okay, maybe." He stammered.

You grinned and pulled out the tiny motor from its packaging and attached the wires onto the base of the cardboard under the earth. You then spent an hour searching the Holmes household for a working battery, before Sherlock finally got up and went down to the store and bought one himself and fixed it to the motor.

"Okay, I'll switch it on in 3, 2, 1..." You mumbled, turning the switch up.

The tiny ball spun fast, throwing blue, green, white, yellow and brown paint on you, Sherlock, and all the other planets.

"...what just happened?" Sherlock asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry." You grimaced. "It was me. I repainted the Earth when you went to buy the batteries."

"Any point in asking why?"

"..."

"(Y/N)..."

"I wanted to paint Antarctica white, that's all."

Sherlock looked at you for a moment before nodding slowly.

"And then I thought of the clouds, and the deserts, and the mountains, so I just repainted the whole thing. It wasn't dry yet, I guess."

"Yes, I'd assume so too," Sherlock said, wiping off some blue paint from his eyebrows.

"...do I have to repaint the other planets now?"

"I'd say so."

You sighed, wiping your hands together, but only managing to spread more blue paint. This was going to be a _long_ night.


End file.
